elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind is the third chapter in the Elder Scrolls series of role-playing games (RPG) developed and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is set in and around the province of Morrowind and in particular the island of Vvardenfell. The game was released for PC on May 1, 2002 in North America and May 2, 2002 in Europe. The Xbox version was released on June 6, 2002 in North America and November 22 in Europe. It is available for the PC and Xbox. Story In the beginning cinematic, a sentence can be seen. "Many Fall, But One Remains". The story begins with a prophecy that a great hero, long dead, named Nerevar would be reincarnated to unite and liberate the tribe of Dark Elves (Dunmer). The player assumes the role of this person of legend, but it is an open-play game, meaning that they do not have to follow the story line if they do not wish to; they may do anything they wish. The player can follow the main quest for honor and glory, become a nimble thief and steal for a living, join the mages' guild and become the archmage, be an assassin and sneak through the shadows, become a noble Great House member, and even turn into a vampire. Gameplay Character System Birthsigns The Apprentice: The Apprentice ability gives the character 50% Weakness to Magic. Your base Magicka is also increased by 150%. The Atronach/Golem: With the Atronach ability, you don't regain Magicka over time. Instead, you have a 50% Spell Absorption to recharge your Magicka. Your base Magicka is also increased by 200%. The Lady: The Lady's Blessing confers bonuses of 25 points to your Personality and Endurance attributes. The Mage: The Mage's ability increases magicka by half of the intelligence score. The Steed: Speed is increased by 25 points. The Thief: '''The Thief's ability gives you 10 points of Sanctuary as a constant effect. '''The Warrior: '''The Warrior's ability increases your attack points by 10 points. Classes Magic Races Men '''Nords: The people of Skyrim. They have a keen resistance to frost. Imperials: Natives of the civilized, cosmopolitan province of Cyrodiil.The Imperials are well-educated and well-spoken. Imperials are also known for the discipline and training of their citizen armies. Imperials have proved to be shrewd diplomats and traders, and these traits, along with their remarkable skill and training as light infantry, have enabled them to subdue all the other nations and races, and to have erected the monument to peace and prosperity that comprises the Glorious Empire. Bretons:Bretons are the human descendants who hail from the province of High Rock. They are pure spell weavers and are advanced in all the Arcane arts. While lacking in physical skill, they make up for it in their ability to resist and cast spells that overwhelm most people. Mer Altmer : the haughty, tall, golden-skinned peoples of Summerset Isle are called High Elves, the Ayleid referred to them as Salache, but they call themselves Altmer, or the "Cultured People". Bosmer : The Bosmer are the various barbarian Elven clan-folk of Valenwood a forested province in southwestern Tamriel. In the Empire, they are often collectively referred to as Wood Elves, Dunmer ''': The Dark Skinned, Red Eyed People from Morrowind, often called Dark Elves. '''Orcs : The Green Skinned "Barbarians" also know as the "Corrupt Elves" Hailing from the city of Orsinium in High Rock. Beastial Khajiit: The Khajiit are a race of feline humanoids hailing from the province of Elsweyr well-known for their keen intelligence and agility. Argonians: '''Reptilian denizens of Black Marsh, little is known and less is understood about the '''Argonians. Except they can breath underwater. Skills Gallery MorrowindGotY.jpg|The Game of the Year cover. Category:Games